combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide:NinjaBomber's Weapon Guide
I'm NinjaBomber, an experienced player, here to help you find the gun that's right for you! The first thing you need to do is determine which you prefer: power or fire rate. Rate of fire preference If you prefer fire rate to power, then we've narrowed down the weapon of choice to: ARs, SMGs, and MGs. If you enjoy a level of accuracy, then you're either going to want to use: an AR, a MINIMI, an RPK 74-M (Rare), an MG 36, or an MK 48 Mod 0 Camo (Rare). *If you can't afford NX, or you don't like how heavy machine guns are, then an AR is for you. *If you love the higher fire rate / accuracy combo, then take any one of the MGs listed above. If you enjoy a very high fire rate and don't care much for accuracy, then you're going to want to use: an SMG, or an MG. *If you prefer light weaponry to heavy weaponry, then an SMG is the perfect fit for you. *If you want power, an extremely high fire rate, and don't mind a heavy weapon, then take a Machine Gun. If you prefer high powered shots, then you're going to want: any of the AK variants, any of the MK 48 variants, or any of the M60 variants. *If you like high accuracy, or dislike the heavier weapons, take an AK. *If you enjoy very fast kills, then take an M60 or an MK 48 variant. Power preference If you prefer power to fire rate, then you're going to want to use either an SG, or an SR. *If you enjoy close quarters to longranging, then a Shotgun's for you. *If you enjoy longranging to close quarters, then find the nearest Sniper Rifle. Pay attention to what works for you The second thing you need to consider is what kind of gun in particular you enjoy the most. There are "Subsections" within a gun's category. Within the SMG section, there are guns that specialize in certain stats. For example, there are a few submachine guns that are ridiculously light. (The Uzi, Mac-10, and Skorpion). Here is a section to sort these out. Assault Rifles *AK Variants *M4 Variants (Includes the REC-7 and M6A2) Submachine Guns *Lightweight SMGs (Uzi, Mac-10, Skorpion, MP5 RAS) *Large Magazine (PP-19, P90, M960) *Midrange SMGs (MP5, MP7, UMP, UMP45) Machine Guns *Extreme Fire Rate (Minimi, K3, mg42) *Accurate (Minimi, MK 48) *Scoped (MG-36, RPKs Mod, MK 48 Mod 0, MK 48 Mod 0 Camo, RPK 74-M) Shotguns *Automatic (AA-12, M4 Super 90, SPAS-12, Saiga 20k) *Break-action (Double Barrel) *Semi-automatic (Remington 11-87P) *The rest are all "normal" shotguns, which are pump action. Sniper Rifles *Automatic (SR-25, MSG-90, PSG-1, M39 EMR, M14 EBR) *Semiauto (Dragunov, M107CQ, M110 SASS) *lever action (m1866) *All others are bolt action. (Correct if needed) Weapon synergies No one weapon is good at everything. You're going to want to pair up weapons. If you chose a Sniper Rifle, a Shotgun or an SMG would be a good choice to go with it. A BAD pair would be a Sniper Rifle and an Explosive weapon. The Sniper Rifle generally pairs well with everything, but not every pair is as good as pairing an SR with a close range weapon. (SG or SMG) If you chose a Shotgun, I'd pair it up with a Sniper Rifle, or an Assault Rifle that can do midrange combat really well. (G36E, for example). If you chose any of the AK variants aside from the AK-103, I'd highly recommend a sniper rifle. (If you chose an AK-103, I'd pair it up with anything except for an MG). If you chose an M4 or any of its variants, I'd pair it with anything aside from an SMG. If you chose a lightweight SMG, I'd pair it up with an SR, but an AR with a good range isn't a terrible choice either. If you chose a large magazine SMG, I'd pair it up with an SR or an Explosive Weapon If you chose a midrange SMG, I'd pair it up with an SR. If you chose an '''MG '''of any sort, you' d be best off taking any weapon you want as long as it's not a shotgun. (Because you WILL find yourself not using one of them). The Machine Gun is generally the hardest gun to find a good pair for, but a Sniper Rifle is an okay pairing. Conclusion Lastly, there are some guns that just "click" or don't "click" with your style of play. (For example, many people enjoy using the P90, but I personally HATE it). If you find one of those guns that "click" with you, USE IT! Even if you're not very good with it, you'll be bound to get better with that sort of weapon. Category:Guides Category:Weapon Guides Category:Walkthroughs